Historia de un taxi
by Isitalovesbtr
Summary: Muchas veces me he subido a un taxi, algunas veces he ignorado al chofer otras tantas le he terminado platicando mis problemas pero lo que nunca me había pasado era enamorarme del taxista.
1. Chapter 1

Llevaba horas dando vueltas por las calles, de aqui a allá, iba, venía. Nada. Hoy no era una buena noche, con trabajo había sacado cuatro o cinco pasajes, pareciera que hoy todos habían decidido quedarse en sus casas. Miró su reloj, marcaban las 10 pm. Aun tenía dos hrs mas para sacar la tarifa del día, no perdería las esperanzas, la noche aun era joven. Prendió la radio y buscó por las estaciones hasta que le agradara una canción "_bingo_!" treasure de bruno mars fue la elegida, el joven taxista comenzó a tararear la canción mientras veía hacia el cielo en busca de la Luna la cual no tardó en encontrar, fiel como siempre, ella y el estéreo, sus leales compañeros que nunca faltaban en esas noches que tenía que hacer turno extra en el taxi. Iba concentrado en el camino hasta que a lo lejos divisó una rubia cabellera que le hacia la parada así que se apresuró a llegar donde se encontraba y se paró justo alado. El joven rubio subió al taxi, dando un fuerte azoton a la puerta al cerrar.

-buenas noches, ¿a dónde lo llevo? – pregunto el joven taxista amablemente

-calle 14, por la cafetería heffron drive

Asintió mientras miraba por el retrovisor al rubio que acababa de subir, cargaba una chaqueta negra abierta y por dentro una playera gris que brillaba con un escote que dejaba ver los bien trabajados pechos del rubio, y un pantalón de cuero negro "_debe ser una estrella de cine_" se dijo mentalmente. Le había parecido un hombre muy guapo, incluso sus espesas cejas encajaban perfectamente en su cara y lo hacían aun más atractivo. El rubio tenía la piel más blanca que haya visto y unos ojos verdes que juraba por dios eran únicos y como si no fuera suficiente un cabello rubio como el sol, no se ven hombres así todos los días en su taxi pensó.

El rubio alzó la vista y vio por el espejo que lo estaba mirando, sus miradas se cruzaron por escasos segundos antes de que el joven taxista rápidamente fijara su vista en el camino. "_¡Rayos! creo que se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo. Bien, trata de no sonrojarte, tranquilo, no pasa nada, respira_" Suspiró y disimuladamente se observó por el espejo "_mierda, ya lo hiciste!_" trató de respirar una y otra vez para que el sonrojo de sus mejillas desapareciera pero parecía que no le funcionaba pues sus mejillas seguían igual de coloradas, "_sigue manejando, no pasa nada, solo no mires… no lo mires... Creo que ha estado llorando... ¡mierda te dije que no lo miraras!_" dijo mientras regañaba a su yo del espejo. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y pidió a todos los dioses que ese joven atractivo que se encontraba sentado atrás no lo hubiera visto. Después de un par de suspiros decidió subir un poco el volumen del estéreo para aparentar normalidad al rubio, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en este bello rubio que se encontraba sentado detrás, estuvo llorando? ¿Por qué? Es hermoso, por sus ropas se ve que es rico y su cara parece de alguien bueno. No se le ocurría porque semejante hombre tendría un motivo para llorar, estaba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que el mismo rubio lo sacó de ellos

- ¿te parezco patético no?- preguntó el rubio mirando fijamente el retrovisor, el joven taxista pudo observar como en sus mejillas aun habían unas lagrimas

-¿cómo? - No había entendido lo que el rubio había dicho

- yo, un chico rico que lo tiene todo llorando como una marica, que patético

- no, yo no pensaba eso- el chico rubio se rio sarcástico

- si, claro –Bufó mientras miraba hacia la ventana

- de verdad. Yo… Discúlpeme si lo miraba… Solo me preguntaba porque alguien como usted tendría motivo para llorar... Siendo tan... Atractivo... y... Como un ángel... y - el rubio volteó a verlo y se rió al oírlo tartamudear, fue una pequeña sonrisa tímida mientras secaba sus ojos, y si el joven taxista antes pensaba que era un hermoso ángel, ahora mas lo aseguraba

- ¿un ángel? Eres el único que piensa eso - su voz ya no era sarcástica ni denotaba enojo, sonaba más bien triste.

- ¡no! - gritó "_que rayos te sucede?!_" se regañó mentalmente, por haber reaccionado así, mientras se veía en el espejo. Luego se aclaró la garganta- ejem, digo, no... No creo. En verdad, usted es, especial. Mucha gente se sube a mi taxi cada día, y llevo en esto unos cinco años, así que imagínese cuanta gente eh visto y nunca nadie como usted se había subido.. Créame cuando le digo... Usted es la persona más hermosa que he visto

-gracias... - fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de mirar por la ventana y quedarse así, pensativo, durante unos minutos.

El joven taxista trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, se limitaba a concentrarse en el camino, la calle 13 quedaba muy lejos de ahí. En el taxi solo se escuchaba la radio y uno que otro carro que pasaba a lado, ambos se encontraban callados cada quien en sus propios pensamientos. El joven taxista volteó a ver por el retrovisor a un carro que traía atrás pero su mirada se posó, sin querer, en los pectorales del chico rubio. Esa playera sí que tenía un gran escote, dejaba ver lo suficiente como para que ya estuviera totalmente perdido en esos pechos rubios marcados. Si así estaba lo que veía, cómo estaría lo demás? No pudo evitar pensar en los brazos musculosos que seguramente escondía debajo de esa chaqueta ni en los bien marcados y trabajados cuadros de su abdomen y Su trasero "_seguro que es duro y redondo_" pensó.

-me llamo kendall- dijo el rubio mientras cruzaba la pierna. El joven taxista no podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba hipnotizado.

Kendall solo sonrió al verlo en el espejo retrovisor, y el joven taxista le devolvió la sonrisa. Y entonces como si algo hubiera hecho clic, ambos mantuvieron la sonrisa mientras sus miradas se cruzaban en el retrovisor. "_nada mal_" pensó kendall, y de pronto el taxista era un joven dulce y atractivo a la vista de él. Después de unos segundos, el joven taxista volvió su mirada al camino mientras kendall buscaba en su bolsillo trasero hasta encontrar un cigarro, al darse cuenta de lo que había sacado, el taxista se apresuró a ofrecerle fuego para que pudiera encenderlo, así que bajo la velocidad del taxi y se volteó para darle el encendedor. Estaba tan nervioso que le temblaba la mano, y eso no pudo más que parecerle tierno a kendall.

-¿por quien llora?- pregunto en un arranque de valor

-por un tipo, que se cree que por rico tiene el derecho de engañarme. Es un idiota- Contestó algo molesto Kendall

-no deje que eso le afecte, el único que sale perdiendo, si me permite decirlo, es el - dijo seriamente. No entendía porque pero le causaba una gran rabia el saber que había un idiota que hacía llorar a semejante ángel rubio- cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse.

Y kendall sonrió con tal oferta. Pensando que tal vez, por alguna extraña razón o azares del destino, la vida lo había cruzado con tal peculiar taxista.

- tu nombre –Susurró Kendall

- perdón? – Preguntó. Apenas y había oído lo que kendall había dicho

- no me dijiste tu nombre- Dijo más convencido

- lo siento. Soy james diamond, a sus órdenes - Sonrió el joven taxista

- mucho gusto james- Dijo Kendall sonriéndole también

- el placer es mío...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola :) Soy nueva escribiendo, no me traten mal please. Acepto sugerencias para mejorar, gracias. Espero que lo disfruten. Aun faltan unos capitulos más. :)**

- Lo vi abrazando y besando a otro hombre. Era joven, de clase muy sencilla, me pude dar cuenta por su facha. –Aun se podía notar enojo en la voz de kendall al recordar

- Eso apesta

- Si, es un maldito hijo de puta –Escupió kendall enojado

- Yo realmente no entiendo porque las personas engañan. Si no quieren estar con alguien ¿Por qué no simplemente dejarla ir?

- Las personas engañan por muchas razones. A veces porque son estúpidos, otras porque son hijos de puta y otras veces por ingenuos

- ¿ingenuos? ¿Dónde está la ingenuidad en el engaño?

-Mira James, así como hay gente que cree en los cuentos de hadas, hay gente que cree en el amor verdadero. Y a veces buscando ese amor verdadero es que caen en la trampa del engaño

- ¿se refiere usted a que se dejan llevar por las circunstancias?

- Exactamente. Les hablas bonito, te creen el cuento y sin que se den cuenta, ya engañaron a su pareja.

- No se les puede culpar. ¿Quién no quiere encontrar el amor? - dijo james regalándole a kendall una sonrisa. Y el rubio al verlo pensó que el taxista _no estaba nada mal_, y le sonrió también.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, es realidad no era un silencio como tal, kendall miraba al retrovisor y le sonreía coquetamente, mientras que james no hacía más que sonrojarse y aunque se odiaba mentalmente por no poder controlarse, no paraba de verlo. Kendall mas se reía, le encantaba ver lo que provocaba en james, le parecía tan tierno ver como sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas. Así que más le sonreía, pero no en una forma provocativa, sino en una forma dulce, pero para james era como ver un ángel rubio sexy. James estaba idiotizado con el espejo empañado, con tal visión de aquel ángel que por fortuna _o desgracia _había caído en su taxi.

-dobla en la esquina, allá está mi casa -dijo kendall señalando una casa blanca, era grande pero de una planta, con una puerta grande negra y 2 ventanales a los costados, tenía un patio perfectamente cortado, era una casa moderna y elegante- me preguntaba si… quisieras pasar… podemos tomar un par de tequilas

-bueno, yo- james titubeó ante la invitación. Jamás se hubiera imaginado tal ofrecimiento

-son casi las 11 y está muerta la ciudad. No creo que encuentres mas pasaje - kendall se acercó al asiento del copiloto mientras james disminuía la velocidad del taxi hasta estacionarse frente a la casa de kendall

- bueno… Es que... Yo no ..- james realmente quería ir, _bueno ¿quién no querría pasar tiempo con semejante ángel?_ Pensó, pero no podía. No podía hacerle eso a él. James no era esa clase de personas que traicionaban a sus parejas, él creía totalmente en la fidelidad y el respeto. Pero kendall era... eran tan _wuau. _¿Qué tenía este rubio que lo hacía titubear frente a sus convicciones? Muchos antes habían intentado llevarse a la cama a James, pero el nunca había tenido problemas para rechazarlos, el estaba orgulloso, no tenía nada que ocultar ni que temer, siempre había actuado correctamente. Pero ahora le costaba decir no a ese par de ojos verdes que lo miraban

- espera, ¿acaso tu estas pensando?... No, no. No malinterpretes mi invitación. –Kendall pudo leer en la cara de consternación de James lo que había pasado por su mente- Esto es algo amistoso. Como puedes ver yo estoy teniendo una mala noche y no me vendría mal alguien con quien platicar un rato. Tú me agradas por eso pensé en invitarte a tomarnos unos tequilas mientras jugábamos cartas o algo.

- ahh. Pues claro, me encantaría. – Dijo James aliviado? O decepcionado?. No lo sabía

- Vamos –Dijo Kendall mientras bajaba

- Claro- James bajó y puso seguro a su taxi Volkswagen 68' y siguió a kendall hasta la puerta de la casa

- Perdona el desorden- Dijo kendall mientras entraban a la casa.

Su casa era todavía más bonita, moderna y lujosa por dentro. Era estilo minimalista y todo era o blanco o negro y una que otra cosa roja. James examinó la casa y vio una fotografía de un jugador de hockey en la pista, y al analizarla más detalladamente se dio cuenta que se trataba de kendall.

- ¿Juegas hockey?

- Jugaba hasta que me dediqué completamente al modelaje –Respondió kendall mientras le daba a james una cerveza- No encontré el tequila

- ¿Eres modelo?- Preguntó James con los ojos bien abiertos- Debí imaginarlo –Kendall se sonrojó con las palabras de james

- Si. Llevo algunos años en eso- Dijo mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza y veia como james tomaba las fotos que había sobre la repisa

- Y estas fotos son de los lugares a donde ha ido?

- Si –James siguió husmeando las fotos hasta que encontró una guitarra

-Tocas? – Preguntó emocionado james mientras la agarraba y admiraba.

- Si, quieres escuchar algo?

- ¡Claro!- James le pasó la guitarra a kendall, el cual comenzó a tocar una melodía que se fue haciendo conocida a james- _And they say She's in the Class A Team. Stuck in her daydream . Been this way since 18 but lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting .Crumbling like pastries. – _James comenzóa cantar. Kendall estaba fascinado, su chofer no solo era hermoso y dulce, si no que tenía una maravillosa voz

- Cantas muy bien

- Gracias- Dijo james apenado mientras volteaba a ver hacia otros lados

-Y qué quieres hacer?- _"Hacerte el amor" _James se sonrojó por lo que su cerebro había dicho "_Que rayos james! Tranquilízate y deja de pensar tonterías" _

– Pues no sé, que tiene?

- Domino, naipes, ajedrez... mmm.. creo que tengo damas chinas por ahí- Dijo kendall mientras se rascaba la cabeza intentando recordar dónde diablos había dejado las damas chinas

- Qué te parece ajedrez?

- Lo que quieras, eres mi invitado así que tu decides. Vamos al comedor- James siguió a kendall hasta que llegaron al comedor, el cual era uno cuadrado y pequeño- Sientate, voy por el ajedrez.

Kendall no tardó mucho en regresar con el ajedrez el cual dejó sobre la mesa y se fue a la cocina. Mientras james acomodó las piezas en el tablero

- Para la sed – Dijo kendall sonriendo mientras ponía sobre la mesa una caja con cervezas frias- y para el hambre –Vació unos cacahuates en el plato- Si tienes hambre podemos hacer sándwiches o algo

- Estoy bien gracias, con esto –Dijo tomando una cerveza- es más que suficiente

Comenzaron a jugar. Era un ambiente agradable, conversaban de trivialidades y se reían de uno que otro chiste que decía kendall. Como avanzaba el reloj, también lo hacían las cervezas que tomaban, y el calor pronto comenzó a llegar. Cada vez estaban más desinhibidos gracias al alcohol así que las trivialidades se convirtieron en temas más personales.

- Entonces james dime- Dijo kendall tirando un peón de james- cuando te pregunté si querías venir te vi preocupado… tu tienes novia o algo así verdad? Por eso tu cara

- Si. Bueno, en realidad vivo con mi pareja

- Ohhh. Amasiato- Dio un sorbo a su cerveza

- Si

- Y la amas?

- En realidad es un hombre, vivo con un hombre

- Ohhh – Esto si le sorprendía, james, su guapo, tierno y sexy taxista era gay. Tomó otro trago a su cerveza

- y usted vive solo o con "ese hijo de puta"? –Dijo james riendo. Kendall escupió la cerveza y se rió al oir como había llamado el mismo a su novio

- jajaja solo. Ese "hijo de puta" vive en su propia casa. Y llevas mucho con él?

- Un poco, como 6 años

- No te oigo muy emocionado al hablar de el. Ya no lo quieres?

- Claro que lo quiero. Tenemos problemas como todos, pero si lo quiero

- Entonces solo eres seco

- Eso creo- Tomó otro trago de la cerveza dejándola vacía

- Y cuéntame cómo lo conociste- Kendall sentía curiosidad por saber de ese joven misterioso que era dueño del corazón de James. Cómo era? Qué había hecho para ganárselo?

- Es una larga historia

- Pues tenemos toda la noche no? Yo no tengo nada que hacer.

- Esta bien, si usted quiere le contaré

- Claro que quiero. Muero por saber de ti- James se sonrojó con lo que había dicho kendall, mientras que el al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho comenzóa tomar la cerveza rápidamente intentando no mirar a james

FLASH BACK. POV JAMES

Tenía 17 años, estaba por cumplir los 18 y a punto de salir de la preparatoria. Iba en mi último año y todo marchaba perfecto, tenía muchos amigos, conducía un convertible blanco modelo 76, un clásico, mi madre me lo había dado como regalado adelantado por terminar la prepa aunque más bien era como un soborno ya que ella quería que entrara a la carrera de administración para que en un futuro dirigiera la compañía de cosméticos que ella tiene, también era parte del equipo de hockey así que era popular, salía con muchas chicas y aunque no llevaba excelentes calificaciones no iba tan mal, mi promedio me permitía solicitar admisión en varias universidades.

Era una buena época. Aunque no tenía muy claro que quería hacer de mi vida, si sabía que amaba cantar y que quería ser famoso, viajar y llevar mi música a mucha gente. Aunque sea lo iba a intentar. Pero antes, disfrutaba de mi último año.

Aun recuerdo ese dia. Iba caminando por los pasillos hasta que llegué a mi casillero. Estaba buscando mi libro de ciencias, como odiaba esa materia, me daba clases un viejito amargado que odiaba a todo mundo, por eso siempre llegaba tarde y ese día no era la excepción, me estaba demorando con esa intención, ya el timbre había sonado y la mayoría había entrado a sus salones, ya había encontrado mi libro así que me puse a peinar mi cabello frente al espejo que tenia pegado a mi casillero mientras pensaba en lo mucho que detestaba esa clase cuando oí que unos libros dieron contra el suelo, inmediatamente volteé para ver que había pasado y lo vi. Agachado, recogiendo los libros que había tirado, un moreno de cabello negro azabache. El pobre chico los recogía con dificultad, su nerviosismo no lo dejaba. Entonces me di cuenta de donde venia ese nerviosismo, atrás de él, recargados a la pared, dos chicos se reían. Yo los conocía, eran unos estudiantes de último año que les encantaba buscarse problemas y meterse con los demás, yo los conocía porque iban conmigo en el quipo de hockey, los detestaba, creían q ser parte del equipo les daba derecho de andar molestando a los de primero y bueno, a quien sea, solo no se metían con los que en la pirámide de popularidad estaban arriba de ellos.

Me di cuenta que habían empujado al chico haciendo que tirara los libros, y supongo que eso no les bastó porque se acercaron y le patearon los que aun estaban en el piso, alejándolos del chico y llegando hacia mis pies. Los recogí, cerré mi casillero y me acerqué al pobre chico

- hola diamond, ya conociste al chico nuevo? –Dijo uno de ellos acercándose a nosotros

- ¿qué están haciendo?- Pregunté con una voz seria para que se dieran cuenta que estaba en desacuerdo con lo que hacían

- párate no seas irrespetuoso- Uno de ellos lo alzó por la camisa y lo puso frente a mi- dile hola a james

- hola- dijo el chico casi en susurro, el pobre estaba tan apenado que solo miraba el piso mientras sujeta con fuerza los únicos libros que había podido recoger antes de que lo levantaran con fuerza

- ¿qué están haciendo?- volví a preguntar pero ahora enojado

- tranquilo viejo, solo conocíamos un poco mejor a nuestro nuevo amigo latino, ¿no es así? - el chico solo asintió lentamente

- déjenlo en paz

- pero si no estam..

- que lo dejen!- Les grité

- quien te crees que eres para darnos ordenes- Lo soltaron y se acercaron a mi

- no lo voy a volver a repetir. Váyanse ahora

- adiós mexicano, seguiremos con la plática después –esto último lo dijeron mientras me veían. Cuando vi que se habían ido me apresuré a buscar los libros que aun se encontraban tirados

- aquí tienes- Le pasé los libros que había recogido

- gracias

- de nada. ¿Eres nuevo?

- si

- ¿en qué año estas?

- primero

- pues bienvenido a duluth high school

- gracias

- y a donde ibas antes de que esos idiotas te molestaran?

- yo andaba un poco perdido la verdad

- déjame ayudarte. Ya tienes tu horario

- si

-déjame ver- comencé a checar que clases tendría, todos eran de primer año pero coincidiríamos en una clase, la optativa- tu primera clase es biología en el 404. Sé donde esta, yo te llevaré

- gracias- Dijo triste

- pero primero busquemos tu casillero, ¿o piensas cargarlos todo el día?- Intenté hacerlo sonreír pero no funcionó

- no

- pues vamos a dejarlos, ¿qué número te toco?

- 1234

- veamos, creo que queda por acá. Y amm… - no sabía que decir- … te gustan las salchichas? - no sé qué diablos me sucedió que de todas las cosas que pude haber dicho salió aquella estupidez, estaba tan avergonzado. El me miró confundido

- Eso creo

-Oye, no tienes que tenerme miedo, no soy como ellos - lo mire fijamente hablando con total sinceridad. No todos éramos unos cretinos como ellos 2

- Te creo. Discúlpame. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a gente así ni a una nueva escuela

- Te entiendo, yo también tenía miedo cuando entré

- ¿De que año eres?

- Tercero

- ¿De tercero? -Preguntó con desconfianza- no me harás calzón chino o me tiraras la comida en la cara?

- jajaj por supuesto que no. Sé que no me conoces y no tienes porque confiar. Pero te pido una oportunidad para conocerme y te des cuenta que yo no soy así

- Soy Carlos- Dijo él con una sonrisa en su cara

- James – Le di la mano la cual es estrechó fuertemente

- Y a ti te gustan las salchichas? - ambos nos reímos

- No mucho

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo no te gustan las salchichas?! Son tan… ricas... y sabrosas… mmm salchichas... - el parecía estar imaginando unas salchichas, me daba tanta gracia su cara, tan tierna, y a la vez me recordaba a homero simpson cuando babea por las rosquillas- Quiero unas salchichas

- jajja tal vez podamos conseguir algunas en la cafetería

- si?! ¡Pues que esperamos! - corre por el pasillo- james, que esperas!

- Carlos, es hacia el otro lado - corrió de vuelta- y que hay de tus libros?

- Pueden esperar- dijo desesperado. Yo me reí

- ¿y las clases?

- james, hay cosas más importantes así que vamos!- Me reí por la seriedad de sus palabras

- está bien, tranquilo, ahí voy!

Carlos y yo nos volvimos inseparables. Descubrí tantas cosas en el que me impedían despegarme, no podía dejarlo. Su alegría, vivacidad, su ternura y hasta sus locuras, eran cosas nuevas para mí. Yo fui hijo único y mis padres se separaron cuando era pequeño así que viví solo con mi madre prácticamente toda mi vida. Ella es buena pero no pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo porque la empresa que tiene siempre ha absorbido mucho de su tiempo. Y tampoco era una madre amorosa por lo que nunca estuve en contacto con muestras de cariño y esas cosas. Así que cuando Carlos llego a mi vida, el fue tan cariñoso y amoroso de manera espontanea que me gusto y me conmovió. Y terminé profundamente enamorado. Él es más pequeño yo así que solo nos veíamos en una clase que compartíamos, la cual no fue suficiente así que comenzamos a saltarnos clases para vernos, nos gustaba ir al parque y acostarnos a ver las nubes. Él era todo lo que necesitaba, estaba lleno de amor, atención y diversión. Con el tiempo nos hicimos novios a escondidas porque sus padres no sabías sus preferencias. Yo no le había dicho a mi madre pero yo suponía que ella lo sabía o se lo imaginaba desde aquella vez que me encontró masturbándome mientras veía un poster de Jack Gyllenhaal, gracias a dios ella nunca mencionó nada.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Jack Gyllenhaal? En serio? Jajaja

- ¿Qué? Es atractivo- Se defendió james- y tiene un lindo cabello. Seguro que usa productos cuda

- jajaja debió haber sido tan vergonzoso

- Tú también tienes un lindo cabello. ¿Usas productos cuda?

- ¿Qué? Jajaja mejor sigue contando diamond

POV JAMES

Los padres de él son de descendencia latina así que la homosexualidad es un tema val visto lo cual había orillado a carlos a mantener su sexualidad en secreto. Y así anduvimos en secreto varios meses hasta que un día mientras lo dejaba en su casa quise despedirme con un beso rápido en sus labios. Ni él ni yo nos habíamos percatado que su padre veía desde la ventana y había presenciado el beso. Yo me fui y llegué a mi casa, extrañamente mi madre se encontraba ahí, sentada en la cocina leyendo unos papeles. Generalmente yo pasaba todo el día solo hasta que ella regresaba en la noche. La saludé, dejé mis cosas y me puse a ver la tele. Rato más tarde el timbre sonó una y otra vez. Me paré a ver de quien se trataba y al abrir la puerta me sorprendí al ver a carlos llorando con sus maletas en las manos

- Carlos! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

- Mi.. mi padre.. el – Carlos no dejaba de llorar, yo trataba de calmarlo

- Respira y cuéntame

- Nos vio… El se enojó tanto… no sabía qué hacer… estaba asustado james… él comenzó a pegarme, subió a mi cuarto y tiró todas mis cosas… me dijo que era un marica y que no quería verme… me corrió de la casa james.. qué voy a hacer ahora?

- Carlitos, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien- Lo abrasé. Y comenzó a calmarse. Me partía el corazón todo esto. Carlos amaba a sus padres y esto lo destrozó. Me sentía tan culpable también. Fui yo quien lo besó, el no quería y yo lo convencí, y ahora por mi culpa carlos estaba sufriendo. Era tan injusto. Carlos era un buen chico, amable, inocente, siempre trataba bien a los demás, todos lo querían, era como un cachorrito, no hacía daño a nadie. No podía entender como su padre lo trataba así solo por ser gay- Yo estaré contigo Los

- De verdad james?

- Te lo prometo. No te dejaré solo

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Mi madre había salido del comedor y nos encontró en la puerta abrazados- ¿Quién es este james?

- Mamá, el es Carlos, mi novio

- ¿Qué? – Y entonces los vi, esos ojos llenos de furia- ¿Qué dijiste James Isaac Diamond Burge?

- El es mi novio- Repetí pero esta vez con más decisión. Yo amaba a Carlos y estaba cansado de ocultarlo

- Yo no tengo hijos homosexuales- No podía creer como una oración podía destrozarme el corazón. Ella nunca fue una madre ejemplar, pero yo la excusaba. No pasaba tiempo conmigo porque se dedicaba a la empresa para que a mí no me faltara nada, ella no era cariñosa porque el divorcio de mi padre había sido duro para ella, ella si se preocupaba por mi aunque no lo demostrara. Mentiras!. Yo no le importaba en lo más mínimo y ahora lo demostraba

- Bien. Pues entonces me voy si eso quieres

- Pues lárgate- Agarré a Carlos y subí a mi habitación a buscar mis cosas. Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de carlos, estaba como en shock por lo que había presenciado. Yo tomé todo lo que pude y lo guardé en 2 maletas luego bajé junto con carlos. Mi madre estaba en la cocina revisando los papeles como si nada hubiera pasado

- Adios

- Adios- Dijo ella sin voltearme a ver. Y entonces lo supe. Solo tenía a Carlos.

Cuando salimos de mi casa yo estaba tan asustado como carlos pero no podía demostrarlo, tenía que ser fuerte por los 2. No tenía ni idea de lo que íbamos a hacer. Solo tenía unos cuantos dólares en efectivo y una tarjeta de crédito que me había dado mi madre. Lo único que se me ocurrió en esos momentos fue pagar un hotel para pasar la noche.

- James, siento mucho todo esto. Yo no quería que tu madre se enojara contigo

- No es tu culpa Carlos. – Le besé la frente

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Pues lo primero es buscar donde vivir

- Y hay que buscar trabajo

- Tu no te preocupes Carlos. Yo buscaré trabajo. Tu seguirás estudiando

- Pero james..

- Nada de peros carlitos. Yo ya estoy por graduarme, a ti te faltan otros 2 años y no quiero que dejes de estudiar ok?.

- Yo tampoco quiero que dejes de estudiar

- No lo haré. Este mes que queda de clases asistiré y trabajaré. Todo saldrá bien te lo prometo- Lo abracé. Yo no sabía que sería de nosotros pero me juré que nunca le faltaría nada a carlos, mientras yo pudiera nos sacaría adelante sea como sea. Al día siguiente encontramos un cuarto que pudimos rentar por un precio muy bajo. Saqué todo el dinero que pude de la tarjeta y con eso pagamos los gastos hasta que encontré un trabajo de mesero. Un día mientras compraba en el super me encontré con una vecina de mi antigua casa, ella me apreciaba mucho porque siempre iba a ayudarla cuando necesitaba algo pues ella estaba grande. Le conté lo que había pasado y ella me ofreció trabajo, me dijo que su esposo tenía un taxi que quería dejar de manejar porque ya estaba grande y me lo ofreció a mí, la paga era mucho mejor y daba para todos los gastos así que acepté y desde entonces manejo el taxi.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Vaya, que fuerte- Dijo kendall- Pero todo salió bien

- Si. No somos ricos pero comida no nos falta. Carlos terminó de estudiar y nada le falta

- Y sobre tu sueño de cantar, qué pasó?

- Era solo un sueño. Soy realista. No tenemos dinero para ir hasta california a probar suerte

- Pero es tu sueño james, deberías luchar, así como luchaste por carlos

- No es fácil. Tengo responsabilidades. Tengo que llevar comida a la mesa, pagar las cuentas, no puedo solo irme y ya.

- Pero con lo que el gana pueden ayudarse

- El no trabaja, estudia unos cursos de español, estoy seguro que será un gran maestro

- ¿Por qué no trabaja?- Preguntó Kendall irritado

- Por que no es necesario, yo mantengo la casa- Dijo james un poco enojado por los cuestionamientos de kendall

- Y eso qué? Está liciado, le falta un brazo o algo?

- Qué? No! ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¿Qué me sucede? Me sucede que carlos es un maldito huevón que no hace nada mientras tú te matas trabajando para él

- Eso no es cierto, el estudia y..

- Por favor!- Lo interrumpió Kendall- Tu me has dicho que estudiaste y trabajaste. ¿Por qué no lo hace el también? Por dios James! Te consumes en ese taxi mientras dejas pasar tu vida sin intentar conseguir tu sueño. ¡El no te ama!

- Cállate! Eso no lo sabes!

- Si te amara te apoyaría. Iría contigo a Los Angeles y buscaría un trabajo. – Kendall estaba furioso. James era tan bueno y no era justo lo que tenía que vivir, le daba tanto odio pensar que carlos era el dueño de su corazón cuando no lo merecía. "_Si yo te tuviera no hay nada que no haría por ti" _pensó kendall- Pero claro! ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer si aquí tiene una vida cómoda? James le da todo y hace todo mientras el no mueve un solo dedo. Tú te sacrificas mientras lo único que él tiene que hacer es joderte rico cada noche

- ¡Cállate!- James se paró dando un manotazo en la mesa, estaba enojado con kendall pero porqué? Porqué estaba escuchando la verdad que no quería oír?.- Carlos me ama

- Se nota tanto- Kendall también se paró y encaró a james

- Eres un idiota

- y tu eres un estúpido

- Jodete

- Jodeme

Y entonces, como si sus palabras fueran ordenes, James lo besó…


End file.
